1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a detergent feeding apparatus configured to supply suggested amount of detergent
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus configured to wash clothes comprising a tub to store wash water, a drum rotatively installed at an inside the tub, and a motor to drive the drum.
In a state when a laundry and detergent water are put unto an inside the drum, as the drum is rotated by the motor, the laundry is cleaned.
As the type of the detergent used to remove stain on a laundry, a powder detergent and a liquid detergent are present, and recently, compared with the power detergent, the liquid detergent that dissolves well in water and is not scattered by a wind is widely being used.
A detergent is automatically introduced to the drum, but prior to being introduced to the drum, a user is needed to put a certain amount of detergent into a detergent container before performing a wash operation.
As a user puts detergent into the detergent container, a designated amount of the detergent may not be supplied, and as the detergent is needed to be put into every time when a wash is needed, the detergent is needed to be automatically supplied.